Chibi vampire : endless love
by Valhike
Summary: This story take place right after chibi vampire and Karin ends. It will talk more about what happens to them when they get married and their life with Kanon. pLease go easy on me this is my first fic


Prologue- Eternal love

Three year after the incident with Winner and his vampire hunter grandfather the lives of now nineteen year old Karin and twenty year old Kenta had changed a little. They now after getting married in a small church in Tokyo live together in an college dorm at an university. Karin still sucked at math and was just as clumsy as she was in high school. Although this is true Karin and Kenta were able to live a much safer and happier life together. But still encountered new obstacles that could only be over came together.

The Most major obstacle that occurred while they were at the university happened when Kenta was walking out of an grocery store with an bag of food. Kenta and Karin had run out of milk and some different types of vegetables that Karin used to make her delicious meals. The university was too far but he had to go through a large park that was terrifying at night. The lights on the light post flicked as Kenta cautiously walked past the playground. Suddenly as he existed from the east entrance a faint shadow of something moved so quickly across the trees that Kenta eyes weren't able to register its movements.

Kenta froze as the creature emerged from a tree on his left side and now stood in front of him. It out a giant howl into the sky then lunged at Kenta with it claws. This creature was a werewolf and fast one indeed. It cut through Kenta's shirt as he rolled on the stone ground barley dodging the incoming claw. The werewolf then clam with a large smirk on his face lifted Kenta off the ground by his neck. "Humans are such weak little things" it said as it begun to shake and claw Kenta. Mean while Karin knew something bad must had happened when Kenta had come home for two hours. _He's usually never late or at least calls to tell me when he's going to be late. I hope that nothing too bad has happened to him._ Karin thought as she locked the door to their dorm and begun her journey to find Kenta.

As Karin searched possible areas around the grocery store and university that Kenta could be Henry and Ren appeared then aided Kenta in battle. "Ren get Kenta to somewhere safe now!" Henry shouted as he blocked an attack from the werewolf. " If you apologize now for invading vampire terror and leave immediately you won't lose your life". The werewolf ignored Henry suggestion and threw a kick at Henry's stomach. Henry didn't have any time to dodge the attack so he tried to block it but it was too strong. He flew fast through five trees before crashing to the ground.

"If you call yourself a vampire then, your kind must be weaker than I thought" The werewolf hovered over Henry with his left arm pulled back in a fist.

" Thank you", Henry replied.

"Your laying on the ground about to face your death. I'm going to make you a complete disgrace to your kind so than why are you thanking me?"

"You went easy on me and gave me time to warm up. Also you really shouldn't get to cocky there always a possibly that the victory will changed" Henry said then quickly bounced to his feet and grabbed the punch before it could be thrown.

As Henry was locked in battle with the werewolf Ren took Kenta to Julian then called Bridget and her to find Karin and bring her over to there. Lucky for Bridget when she found Karin she wasn't too far away from Julian. Karin as Kenta's eyes closed and blood covering his chest, arms, and legs. She fell to ground in tears when she reached Ren because she had then been able to realize how much blood Kenta had lost. Ren explained what little he knew to Karin as she continued to cry. Herr loud endless crying being to aggravate him "Stop crying already its not going to help the situation an. You need to grow and get a hold of yourself or Kenta really will die; now hurry up and do it already." Ren said to here in a firm annoyed voice._ Does her not understand that Kenta could possibly die? And what does he mean by hurry up and do it already. Wait he doesn't mean-_. "Yes I understand he could die but that only if you don't bite him" Ren had read her mind and interrupted her thoughts.

"I can't, I can't, I can't, there's no way I could turn Kenta into a vampire" Karin said as she held her hand over her face and stood away from Ren.

"You don't have to turn him into a full vampire but if you don't bite him you'll lose him forever" Henry said as he placed his hand on Karin shoulder.

"Papa your arm is bleeding badly!" Karin shouted as she started at her father.

"That not important right now hurry you know what do just don't forget not to put took much blood into the boy" he replied as he pushed her over to Kenta.

"Yes papa" she said as she laid her body against Kenta's body and gently pressed her fangs into his neck. After ten minutes Karin had finished transferring some of her blood over to Kenta body and removed her fangs. "Urgh what happen to me?" Kenta asked as he became conscious and saw Karin holding on to him.

"You're alive and now are love can last for eternality" Karin whispered into his ear as she hugged him tighter.


End file.
